


Mordent

by Latiwings



Series: Duet-verse: Mad Burnish Husbands AU [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mad Burnish husbands au, childhood to lovers hinted, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: Aina never thought she would face the traitor Burnish Galo Thymos.Takes place after Duet.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Duet-verse: Mad Burnish Husbands AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610875
Comments: 38
Kudos: 170





	1. Ένα

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rae, always :)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I had too many ideas and finally decided to go in this direction for now, since several of the other ideas actually required me to watch the movie first OTL 
> 
> Also, a Happy Lunar New Year everyone~ :D
> 
> Let's go onward! I hope this would be a pleasing read :D

Lio was on the edge, literally and figuratively.

The rooftop they were on provided them a great vantage point, overlooking the building they were going to destroy tonight. They had planned this for a while now, getting everything just right because this was a delicate operation, far more than just a destructive mission.

It was a rescue mission.

On the outside, the building wasn’t anything special. Bland, small and overall uninteresting, it was no wonder that Freeze Force had used it to temporarily ‘store’ the Burnish they had captured here before bringing them to the main facility.

One day, Lio would figure out how to break the prisoners out from the main facility but for now, he’ll settle for this.

He could feel the heat from Galo’s body beside him. His husband was looking at the same building as him, eyes bright and stance ready. He’s tapping his right foot ever so slightly, the gesture betraying his nervousness despite his confident grin.

“10 minutes,” Lio murmured. Once the sun set, they would lit the place in flames.

His eyes glanced over Galo’s torso, something nervous fluttering in his heart, but Galo was already turning to face their men, yelling, “You guys ready to roll!?”

There were some whoops and cheers to his call. It made Galo so pumped his fingers had little flames weaving in between. In the back of his mind, Lio’s flames giggled, smothering his worry with the want to burn.

Lio calmly pushed those voices down and turned to face the people with him tonight.

It wasn’t a very big group. Gueira and Meis were in the front, leaders for the two team essential tonight. Gueira looked as excited as Galo, reaching out to high five with the latter. Meis was watching both of them fondly, one hand in his pocket and another holding his lit cigarette.

The worry was back, curling in Lio’s stomach. Every time they had a mission, there was always the probability of people not coming back with them to the settlement.

Galo turned his attention back to Lio. He was greeted with a small ball of flames, exploding just inches from his chest.

“Argh!”

“I need you alert, _firebird_ , or else.” Lio pretended to blow out wisps of smoke from his hand gun. He forced a smile, trying to tease, trying to brush away the palpable nervousness.

Leaders couldn’t be worried. Leaders were infallible people.

“Meanie.” Galo stuck out his tongue before thinking better of it. His eyes sparkled with mischief and he swooped in for a hug.

"Oof!" Lio grunted, getting all the air knocked out of him in an instant.

Snickers and whistles came from the Mad Burnish members. Their leaders' public affections weren’t unusual, especially because Galo was an affectionate person. It was pretty good for the team’s morale. Everyone liked to see a united front.

Hidden beneath the dying light, Lio’s grip tightened on Galo’s back.

_(‘You better come back, to me.’)_

“Seriously Galo,” Lio said, when he was put back on his feet. His voice was smooth and calm. “Be careful. **All of you**.” The last part was spoken louder, directed at everyone.

Some of them straightened their backs. Some nodded, a few _yes Boss!_ chorused from the back line.

Gueira shot him a grin, all teeth. Meis’ smile was calmer, somewhat covered by the side of his long hair.

Galo pushed aside Lio’s hair and dropped a kiss on his husband’s forehead.

_('For you, I will.')_

The sunset spilled the last of reds and purples over the horizon.

It’s time.

Lio held up his hand, fire in his palm. “Let’s go.”

▲ ▲ ▲

  
  
Burning Rescue Station 3 received an emergency call at around 9 pm.

Aina had headphones blaring music into her ears, a cup of coffee in her hand and snacks on the table when the siren wailed. It took her only a few minutes to be ready to go, Remi greeting her on the way to the firetruck.

“Abandoned building at the edge of the city,” he briefed her, “No reported civilians so you’ll probably be on the ground with the rest of us.”

Aina nodded.

It didn’t take them long to reach the scene, though by then the fire blazed hard. The night was lit up in all neon purple, teal and blues, smoke clouding what was otherwise a clear sky. The color of the flames and the telltale dragon-like screeches were the clearest sign of its Burnish origins.

A loud laugh ripped through the crackling of fire.

“Mad Burnish!” Remi called out, “Captain!”

“Only one of the two generals,” Ignis assessed the situation. “Varys, I want you on it.”

“Roger.”

“Remi, clear out the area near Varys. Aina, cover the rest.”

“On it,” Aina saluted, running off to get her gear. Remi gave his own affirmation and the two of them instantly got to work.

Remi and his mech will cover a larger area than her, plus making sure Varys had an advantage on the field. Aina, without a mech, would be dealing with the edges of the fire to make sure it didn’t spread to other buildings.

That part was surprisingly easier than expected.

Aina found her job surprisingly easy tonight, coupled with some of the latest tech Lucia wanted her to try. It was almost like the Mad Burnish only wanted to set one building on fire and not the entire row.

"I'm about to be done on this side," Aina reported into her coms. Varys was still dealing with the Mad Burnish and Aina could hear Ignis discussing with Remi quickly, trying to turn the tide of battle to their side. Lucia's side was punctured with soft giggles. Aina was too afraid to ask.

She adjusted her equipment and was about to head for the next section when something caught her eye; an odd flash of blue among the rubble running into the flames. Something in her gut wrenched.

Who was that?

Only Burning Rescue Station 3 took the call, and no other station was asked for backup when it was revealed only the general and a few members were around causing havoc. There were additional help from volunteers of Station 3 but none so close to the fire, none so close to her position.

And she didn’t remember anyone with obnoxious blue hair.

"Captain, I'm going in," Aina said into her coms, "Think I saw something, just gotta make sure. I'll be back soon."

There was a momentary pause as Ignis considered her decision. “Report back in 15 minutes,” he finally said.

“Yes sir.” Ignis trusted her. She wouldn’t let him down.

Aina put on her breathing gear and dove right into the flames.

  
▲ ▲ ▲

  
Up on the rooftop, Lio's eyes narrowed.

Everyone had a role tonight and he wasn’t an exception.

Gueira and his small team were meant to be a distraction; big enough to make chaos but small enough that they didn’t attract more firefighters than they could handle.

Galo lead the rescue team. They would gather all the Burnish that were in the building, hurrying them to safety without anyone knowing.

And Meis was here, right behind him, arranging their escape transport. His team would intercept the people Galo’s team saved, making them ready for their journey home.

Lio was their bird's eye, making sure the entire chessboard moved according to plan. So far, no one reported any particular emergencies, nor were there any screams of despair. No one was lost and everything seemed on track. That was as well as Lio could ask for.

Behind him he could hear Meis giving orders. His team loaded Burnish after Burnish on the aircraft they had stolen, giving any of their panicking people a quick rundown on what was happening. His soothing voice was a great help.

It was unfortunate that that same voice couldn’t soothe Lio’s nerves. Just a bit more, then the mission will be over. Just a bit more and they would all make it home.

_Just a bit more -_

One of the firefighters caught Lio’s attention. She seemed to have noticed something amiss, saying something into her com and had chosen to dive into a section of the building still burning, meant to cover their tracks.

Lio’s heart skipped a beat. He tried not to be bias, but he couldn’t help keeping a keen eye on that section the whole night. Carefully, meticulously.

That’s the section where Galo was in.

"Meis."

"Boss," Meis was by his side in a moment, ready for anything. He looked at where Lio was looking, spotting the problem immediately. "Oh."

"I need you in charge for a few minutes.”

Before Meis could say anything else, Lio jumped off the roof.

  
▲ ▲ ▲

  
Despite the fire ravaging the innards of the building, Aina was surprised to find that the path she followed that man in was relatively clear.

“Hey!” She called out, but the sound of flames drowned her voice. Aina scowled, trudging forward before breaking into a semi run, going down obliterated hallways, flames climbing up the walls.

Then the man stopped in his tracks for just a moment and Aina got a good look at him.

Black leather jacket hung off one of his shoulders, the other arm covered with a leather sleeve. Black gloves, black leather pants, metal chains hung from his hip and familiar, triangular silver buckles on his outfit.

Signature Mad Burnish style.

Aina paused in her tracks immediately, ducking behind a wall. Her mind ran through all her options.

She could go back, alert Ignis and figure out what to do from there. They had thought there was only one of the generals and a few of his lackeys making chaos in one area but clearly it wasn’t so, not there’s a random one out here. He wasn’t armored up though, looking deceptively safe.

Or

He was just one man. Running back now might risk losing him, not knowing what he was doing all alone in this part of the building. She could take him. Aina was sure she could. Then she could bring him in and that’s one more Burnish terrorist arrested, one less danger to the public.

Aina peeked out from her hiding spot. He was about to leave her sight, rounding a corner into a room. She needed to make her decision right now.

She hoped Heris wouldn’t be too mad if something did go wrong.

Aina hauled herself from the hiding place, ice gun out and dashed. “Freeze!” she called out, rounding the corner herself, “You’re under arrest -”

The words died out on her lips. Her eyes widened.

Civilians. Two women, a man and a child. There weren’t supposed to be civilians in the building, Remi had said. This building was abandoned by official records.

The man she had tailed whirled around. He looked as surprised as she was, eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

Then in a snap, that expression was gone.

He drew in a sharp breath, flames swirling around his hands to form a long rod with what seemed like a bunch of streamers at the top. He held out his newly formed weapon in front of him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Wait. He looked really familiar. Aina sucked in a breath.

"Galo Thymos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Title thoughts : Mordent was a musical notation defined to “indicate that the note is to be played with a single rapid alternation with the note above or below”. The idea was a singular story for three people. Also, I’m trying to keep the musical theme I had from Duet’s title. 
> 
> \+ Alternative title : Aina-hen
> 
> \+ Chapter title basically means 'one' in Greek. 
> 
> \+ This basically throws Galo-hen out of the window, yes.
> 
> \+ ‘Firebird’ as one of Lio’s nicknames for Galo for two reasons: If Lio is a dragon, Galo’s a phoenix. Bonus points for Galo’s name meaning ‘rooster’ and for his mo _hawk_. 
> 
> \+ I know it’s been a while since my last fic, but I was really brainstorming hard to make this work. I really want to bring justice to Rae’s gorgeous universe.


	2. Δύο

_“You’ll have to understand,” Kray Foresight said, “That we have to do this to ensure the safety of the public.”_

_But the child beside him turned on him, and_ **_burned_** _._

▲ ▲ ▲

Everyone knew the story of Governor Kray Foresight and Galo Thymos.

Once upon a time, the Governor had saved his life. Instead of being grateful Galo had betrayed him, even tried to kill him despite still being a child at that time. It was the story brought up time and time again whenever someone wanted to emphasize on how destructive a Burnish could be, regardless of who they were before.

Nobody actually knew whether Galo was still alive. After that incident, he had fallen off the face of the earth. Guess Aina got that answer now. 

“Thymos, huh?” In front of her, Galo held his weapon in a defensive stance against her. Although his eyes were a brilliant blue, his pupils glinted red, reflecting the fire around them. “Sorry to disappoint, but it’s Thymos-Fotia now.”

“So you _are_ him,” Aina’s eyes darted to the civilians huddling behind him. One of them let out a silent squeak. 

Dread settled at the back of her throat. Galo was known to be violent, had burned the Governor, had an assault history. What was he going to do with those people behind him?

She tightened her hold on her gun. “Let them go.”

Galo brandished his weapon. “We really don’t have to fight, miss Firefighter.”

Something creaked in the distance. The building was still on fire, they couldn't stay here forever. 

Aina lunged forward, firing a few shots. Galo swung his weapon and caught all the ice effortlessly before dashing at her with his weapon swung low. It was an attempt to trip her and Aina leapt, firing a few more shots haphazardly. 

One of the shots grazed Galo’s hip and did nothing to stop the man. It didn’t even last long, the ice melting in less than a second. Aina noted this and cursed; the ice in their gun were made to handle Burnish flames, so for them to fizzle out so fast was an unfortunate indicator of Galo’s power. 

Galo swung his weapon, aiming for her feet again. Aina shot several times at it, enough to throw the swing’s momentum off and allow her to move right under him. She was shorter and used that advantage to throw a punch upwards. 

He caught her fist. Their eyes locked on to each other.

“They’re innocent,” Aina gritted her teeth, “Let them go.”

“They can’t go back with you,” Galo said, a small growl in his voice, “I’d know that.” 

“They’ll be safe with us, not with you!” She kicked at his feet. Caught surprised, Galo let go of her hand and moved to avoid being tripped.

Aina took that opening and fired several shots at close range. 

_(“Aina,” Heris had said, “A Burnish’s weakest point is on their chest, their_ **_heart_** _. That’s where their flames are.”_ )

‘ _Thanks sis._ ’ Her shots hit Galo right on his chest, knocking him off his feet. He let out a pained grunt, staggering backwards a few steps.

Aina didn’t give him the time to recover. Quickly she shot at his weapon hand, encasing it with ice and dissipating the fire staff. Galo let out a curse, his flames flaring out from his other hand but Aina shot that hand as well, effectively restraining him. For one last measure she shot at his chest several times again, sending Galo to the ground. 

Aina took deep breaths. She looked down at Galo, who was struggling against the ice but to no avail. 

“Please!” Galo coughed. His voice was strained, frost creeping up his neck. “You don’t understand!”

Now that they weren't in action, Aina could feel ice wrapped around her arms. The ice gun was never meant to be fired at such a close distance. She would have to be treated for frostbite after this but that was a problem for her later self. 

"You're under arrest." She cocked the gun at his head. One shot and she would knock him out for sure. Probably several, just in case. 

Even though he had pleaded with her, Galo’s look was one of defiance, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. His struggle increased, trying to call his flames but there was so much _ice_. 

Aina aimed at his head, and took the shot. 

It never made it to its target. 

Her eyes widened when an arrow perfectly intercepted her ice bullet mid air. It caused a small explosion, forcing the woman to step backwards.

When the smoke cleared, there’s a new figure on the field. 

Wicked horns, sharp teeth-like helmet, bow made of burnish flames. Smaller than usual due to the size of the room but there was no mistaking that design anywhere. 

Standing in front of her was the infamous leader of the Mad Burnish himself. 

▲ ▲ ▲

_"I could lead the rescue team instead.”_

_Galo let out a breath, nuzzling onto the top of Lio’s head. He could feel Lio’s warmth, his forehead on Galo’s collarbone, his breaths ghosting on Galo’s skin._ _He also had a hand placed on Galo’s chest, where the Freeze Force had shot him about a week ago._

_“And for me to be the one overseeing the battlefield?” The quip came readily. “You know I’m more of a front line kind of guy.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be one or the other,” Lio murmured, “We could do it together, like we always do.”_

_“But who’s gonna watch over everyone else?” Galo cupped Lio’s face gently. “Lionheart, we_ **_are_ ** _doing it together. As long as you’re there, I’m invincible.”_

▲ ▲ ▲

Aina knew when she was outmatched. 

It was one thing to take on a Mad Burnish member. It was another to take on one of the generals. 

It’s a whole other story to face one of the leaders. 

She was immediately proven right when the leader spared no time, shooting several arrows to the ground in front of her. Aina dodged backwards to avoid getting hit, only to be surprised when the arrows exploded as well.

So the arrows weren’t exploding because they were in contact with ice; they _were_ exploding arrows by design. 

Aina held up her ice gun to counter attack but was forced backwards even more when her opponent didn’t give her any breathing room, shooting arrows after arrows at her, to her side, to her front. She realized her mistake too late when her right arm hit something behind her. 

The doorframe. She had been herded out of the room. 

Aina cursed, looking up to aim her gun again. The Mad Burnish leader’s bow was pointed at her, several arrows notched. 

Behind him, she could see Galo sitting up. The ice holding him down had finally evaporated enough for him to move. Galo spared her a look, then towards the leader. The expression on his face steeled and he turned towards the civilians. 

“No!” Aina yelled.

The arrows flew. 

This time they landed in a perfect line in front of her. Instead of making small explosions, these threw up a wall of fire, pushing Aina out of the room for once and for all. 

With tears at the corner of her eyes, Aina screamed. She shot at the wall of flames several times but it burned bright and unrelenting, unforgiving. Something ugly settled itself in her stomach, the taste of failure. 

_“Aina!?”_

“Remi!” she choked out over her com. The sound of his mech’s movement through the crumbling building was loud but all Aina could hear was the crackle of the flame wall in front of her, her heartbeat loud in her ears. 

She was picked up. Aina found herself held up by Remi’s mech, his face peeking out from the cockpit. 

“Are you injured!?” Remi asked sharply. His eyes darted to the wall of fire in front of her. “What happened?”

“Those flames, shoot it!” 

Remi didn’t question her, shooting the wall of flames with his mech. The ice from it were stronger than the ones in her measly gun but when the wall of now-ice were pushed aside, Aina’s greatest fears were confirmed. 

The room was empty. The only signs that showed Aina wasn’t hallucinating the entire encounter were several stray shots of ice still left from her fight with Galo. 

Somewhere in the distance, there was the sound of a ceiling collapsing.

“We need to go,” Remi said. He made a note of the room, his eyes catching the details of the situation. Something had happened here and Aina knew he would vouch for her when it was her turn to report to the Captain. 

The two of them made their way out, not a second too late. Behind them more walls began to fall over, ceilings dropping and floors burning. This area was unsalvageable. 

Held by Remi’s mech, Aina closed her eyes tightly. 

Tonight, she had the blood of civilians on her hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ We all know why Heris knows so much about a Burnish’s weakest point :<
> 
> \+ Aina couldn’t recognize Galo as one of the leaders because he wasn’t in armor
> 
> \+ I’m no good at fighting scenes so I am praying I did decent.
> 
> \+ If it wasn't clear, Galo is using a flame version of his matoi. I didn't forget about Rae's idea of Galo using a rifle, I just thought a matoi would be better at close range :D
> 
> \+ ‘Lionheart’ as Lio’s nickname is of course a play on his name haha Galo you so funny (he just thinks the world of his husband okay forgive his naming sense)
> 
> \+ I’m sorry if I got anyone’s hopes up for Aina and Galo to be previous acquaintances whatsoever. There are fics out there that tackled this angle (a very good angle) but I wanted to go the extreme misunderstanding route. I hope it’s equally satisfying. OTL
> 
> \+ Also sorry that this chapter is shorter but I couldn't find a way to cut it in a way that won't interfere with the pacing. On the bright side, I have one last chapter? :> It should be up sometime next week :)
> 
> \+ Oh, also for anyone interested, I have a small playlist for this series in the series’ page. There’s like only three entries so far but do have fun with my muse music. :)
> 
> \+ Feel free to catch me on Twitter @Latiwings if you want, I’m always up to talk about this AU :)))


	3. Τρία

“That’s all of it.” 

Meis held out a couple of papers. It was a list of the people they had rescued tonight, their names and a brief description.

“Thank you,” Lio tried to read it, but nothing was registering in his brain. His mind was elsewhere.

Specifically, it was on the other person he shared this room with.

“I’m going to go make sure Gueira doesn’t do anything stupid,” Meis sighed. When he reached the door he paused, throwing Lio a look. “The two of you better get some rest or I’ll send in reinforcements.” 

Lio snorted lightly. That usually meant Gilda or the kids, because it was an incredibly effective tactic. He waited till the cloth door fluttered closed before letting out a breath, turning to Galo.

Their room wasn’t anything impressive. The two of them had been adamant on not getting any special treatment from their people, though that was an argument only half-won. While their room was roughly the same size as most, they also had some extra furnishings. An old queen sized mattress (“The two of you need all the _rest_ you can get!”), a small table, a cupboard and even a sofa that’s only slightly moth eaten. Papers and maps littered the tabletop. Simple clothes hung by a rope, nailed from wall to wall.

But the best part of this room was the window.

It was large and most importantly, it overlooked the main corridor of their settlement. From the view they could be reminded of everything they had worked for and achieved, overlooking the very people they lead.

And that was what Galo was doing, sitting by the window, attention wholly on the something below. As Lio approached him, he began to make sense of the noise.

“And here,” Airi said loudly, “is where we eat!”

She was leading the new Burnish kids that joined their settlement, Conrad and Philip by her side. The group of six children were following Airi with a mixture of fear and awe. Even though Airi was smaller than most of them, she managed to command all the attention.

She was also waving around a stick with a few ribbons on the top, crudely made from her flames, using it as a way to point things out. Everyone knew who she modeled her ‘weapon’ after.

Galo’s smile was proud.

“She’s doing a good job making the other children comfortable,” Lio noted. He sat down by Galo’s side, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “She definitely took after you.”

“Only the best, of course,” Galo chuckled. “Her matoi is forming nicely. Maybe one day it will be as grand as mine!” 

Lio let out a fond sigh. He had questioned Galo’s choice of weapon before, but his husband’s reasoning was sound. 

_“My matoi represents hope! With it I will be able to guide our people to safety, firebug.”_

And it did exactly that. In their settlement, Galo’s matoi and Lio’s arrows meant safety. 

Lio’s attention was drawn back to the kids. He could see Gilda and Gueira watching from the sidelines. Gilda, being the three children’s accidentally assigned main caretaker, was on high alert as always. Gueira was just resting, talking to a girl with pink-ish hair. She was one of the new Burnish they had rescued. 

‘Thyma,’ Lio thought. He remembered watching Meis asked for her name.

Gueira let out a chuckle at something she said before wincing. Meis was by his side instantly, chiding him, gesturing over the numerous bandages over his torso and the nasty splint on his leg. 

Something reared its ugly head in Lio’s gut. 

The people they had rescued, they hadn’t deserved the treatment the Foresight Foundation had inflicted on them. Hadn’t deserved to be rounded up by the Freeze Force, hadn’t deserved to be treated less than human.

These people were tortured for something they couldn’t control. There was an elderly man among the people they had brought back. The children count in this settlement went from three to nine.

Gueira had gotten hurt badly, even if he had brushed it off, saying it was part of his job. 

_And -_

“Firebug?”

_When he had seen the ice took Galo down, Lio’s heart had fallen to the floor. If he had been just a little too late, just a moment too slow -_

“Lionheart, what’s wrong?”

In one quick movement Lio had Galo pinned to the wall, one hand grabbing onto Galo’s arm strap like a lifeline. Lio had figurative flames in his eyes and literal flames spilling from his mouth, fire twirling around his fingers.

Suddenly, he was _furious._

“I’ve nearly lost you and you asked me what’s _wrong!?"_

Galo at least had the decency to look guilty. His chest and his arms were similarly bandaged like Gueira’s. This idiot was still injured when he had taken upon tonight’s rescue mission. 

_Lio had panicked, once they got out. He pushed his flames all over his husband, as if burning bright and hot would get rid of the injuries, would erase the hurt -_

“We should have moved the date of the mission,” Lio gritted his teeth. “Neither you or Meis was ready. We should have waited a week, maybe even two -”

Or maybe not bring them to the mission at all. Lio should have known better, should have known that the Freeze Force had improved their tech to cause more damage than they had before. He had assumed that his flames had healed Galo, healed all the injuries from the night of the food raid, but the damage was deeper than that. 

Lio had nearly paid the ultimate price for that assumption.

_So close, so close, so close-!_

“Hey,” Galo interrupted gently. 

He carefully pried open Lio’s death grip on his arm strap, bringing those hands up to his eye level. Despite the flames raging and spitting from between Lio’s fingers, Galo leaned in to kiss his knuckles.

Lio’s flames would never hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” Galo murmured. His other hand came up to cup Lio’s cheek, pulling his husband close, forehead to forehead. “We couldn’t have put off the mission, the people needed us. But you’re right, I should have been more careful.” 

“Even then, you wouldn’t have hurt her,” Lio’s voice broke. His thoughts finally quietened to conclusion. It was a mixture of injuries and Galo’s unwillingness to hurt that had caused him to lose that fight. 

“Neither would have you.” Because Lio was just as kind, equally as good. ‘Burnish didn’t kill’ wasn’t a motto developed by only one of them.

Lio swallowed a half-sob, hand threading through Galo’s hair to pull him in for a kiss. 

Galo ran his hands through Lio’s hair as well, one weaving between the locks and another resting near his left ear. His thumb gently traced the triangular earring there. 

Lio wore the left, while Galo had the right. Together, they were a pair. 

Feeling the brush of the finger made Lio pulled on Galo’s hair harder, deepening the already bruising kiss. It felt like their bodies were on fire, flames jumping everywhere, merging and splitting and interweaving. Lio wanted a reminder that Galo was very much still _here._

The sound of the dinner bell startled the two of them. They kept their eyes locked on each other, both breathing in short gasps. Galo licked the bottom of his lip, a flicker of flame brushing over. Lio wanted to kiss him all over again.

Alas.

“Are you alright now?” Galo murmured. His face was flushed. “Are you ready?” 

Their people needed them. The newer Burnish would need guidance. Lio had a welcoming speech prepared.

“Mhm,” Lio reluctantly pulled away. He still felt vulnerable, though his walls were beginning to build themselves, to be that infallible leader. Galo offered him a smile and moved to grab his jacket, to cover his wounds and put on the show as well.

“After dinner.”

Galo turned to face him. 

Lio had a hand out, waiting for Galo to grasp it. “I’m going for a ride, after dinner. Come with me?”

Galo took that hand. Their fingers fit against each other perfectly. “Of course.”

.

.

.

( _Lio sobbed, trying to hold on to the ashes of his family. Mean people surrounded him, wanting to take him away, wanting to lock him up._

_“You’ll have to understand,” A horrible man had said, “That we have to do this to ensure the safety of the public.”_

_But then there were familiar flames, licking and **_burning_**. Panicked screams rang through the air. The blue haired child turned to Lio, holding his hand out. _

_"Come with me!"_

_“O-okay!”_

_Lio reached out, and held on.)_

▲ ▲ ▲

**Bonus scene:**

“Bold of you to assume I’m letting you drive.” Lio drawled, a hand on his hip. He patted Detroit’s pillion. “Make yourself comfortable, firebird.”

“Lioooo!” Galo protested, “I can definitely still drive!”

“Bet you my tomorrow’s dinner that boss is gonna end up driving _something_ else later,” Gueira snickered. 

Meis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I’ve been hinting at Galo’s injury from Duet since the first chapter. I didn’t want to make it super obvious but I hope it worked, somehow?
> 
> \+ Airi, Conrad and Philip are back from Duet! Of course Airi would try and imitate her favorite _papa’s_ weapon. 
> 
> \+ Putting the first flashback scene from last chapter to a new perspective in this chapter. Does this mean this AU is a 'childhood to lovers, Mad Burnish Husbands' AU all along? Yes, yes it is. :)
> 
> \+ That flashback scene is also an extension of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/kolio_fotia/status/1214906095510048770?s=20). Matching earrings courtesy of [this <3 ](https://twitter.com/ylceon/status/1197170702702370816?s=20)
> 
> \+ Cloth doors are not great sound proofing material. Thankfully, many Burnish are supportive ;)
> 
> \+ Wrapping up Mordent now! I have the outline for the next one and I hope to finish it soon but life is unpredictable :P I hope to see everyone in the next entry! <3


End file.
